Alumnos Calientes, Profesor Jodido
by Ibrahil
Summary: PWP basicamente. Dean es un profesor de Harvard y Sam y Jared Padalecki son sus alumnos hehehe
1. Chapter 1

Alumnos Calientes, Profesor Jodido.

Autora: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-21

Warnings: Sex…básicamente un PWP con un poco de plot…No pidan continuación! A menos que quieran escribirla conmigo.

He aquí un fic que me tomo cinco días escribir, hace como dos semanas! Pues esto es para que no me extrañen! XDDD

Parte 1

Dean entro en el salón de clase algo adormilado. Se había levantado temprano esa mañana, bueno, mas temprano de lo normal; ya que anoche había estado bebiendo en casa de Bobby con su abuelo Samuel, Christian, Gwen y un montón de gente mas, estaban celebrando el cumpleaños numero 65 de Bobby, quien estaba como siempre en esas fechas, mucho mas cascarrabias de lo normal.

Bostezo largamente y prácticamente se desparramo sobre su asiento, se estiro en la silla gimiendo cuando sus huesos crujieron, escuchando unas risitas de fondo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio allí a los dos castaños de ojos verdes avellana.

- Padalecki… -murmuro entre dientes.

Si, Padaleckis. La peor pesadilla de Dean Winchester, profesor de matemáticas, 28 años, guapo a mas no poder, con ese culo apretado que volvía loco a cualquiera, y esas piernas arqueadas que hacían babear a media facultad de ciencias, su pose de chico rudo envuelta en ese traje que contrastaba tanto con su personalidad rebelde pero a la vez estricta, bromista y a la vez seria. Tenia a casi todo el estudiantado enamorado de el y a la gran parte del profesorado también, tanto de su personalidad como de su físico.

Pero los Padaleckis…

Esos malditos niñatos ricos…no son como todos los demás en Harvard. No, ellos no son de esos de los cuales Dean puede desprenderse fácilmente, no, esos malditos acosadores siempre sacándolo de quicio con sus insinuaciones descaradas, las palabras que usaban para calentarlo, y que para su puta suerte lo lograban siempre.

Los observo a ambos.

Jared el mas fuerte de los gemelos, con cabello largo por los hombros y siempre bien peinado, con su expresión traviesa casi todo el tiempo y provocadora muchas veces, sus camisas ligeras que mostraban muy bien su forma, sus brazos musculosos que siempre llevaba al descubierto. Un chico que se había acostado con media población femenina de Harvard. Inteligente aunque siempre bromista, y con esa puta maña de guiñarle un ojo cada vez que lo veía, en los pasillos, el salón de clases, incluso en la calle.

Y Sam, con su cabello siempre detrás de sus orejas, mucho mas corto que el de su hermano, su expresión inocente, pero que se le notaba de lejos que era la mente maestra detrás de los hermanos, con todo esos kilos de ropa encima, casi como si no quisiera ser visto o como si quisiera ocultar lo que Jared mostraba con tanto orgullo. Un chico recatado, ex novio de una de las chicas mas populares en Harvard, una chica estúpida en opinión de Dean ya que aun no sabia como es que había dejado pasar algo tan bueno. El mas inteligente de los dos, con notas excepcionales, sin duda el favorito de los profesores, y por supuesto al que Dean mas le temía, con sus miradas lujuriosas, que lanzaba en su dirección cada vez que se lo cruzaba.

Paso saliva, acomodándose en su asiento muy avergonzado.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? – pregunto con un carraspeo nervioso.

Noto como Sam estiraba una sonrisa casi rayando en lo macabro por su cara, mientras que su gemelo volvió a reír por lo bajo.

- Estábamos esperándote…Dean –pronuncio el nombre en forma de gemido haciendo al profesor endurecer.

Y esa era una de las tantas cosas que Dean odiaba de ellos, el que no mostraban ningún respeto hacia su autoridad…bueno…eso y la habilidad de hacerlo endurecer tan fácilmente, siempre se preguntaba como había resistido tan bien todo este tiempo.

- Ya les he dicho que me llamen profesor Winchester. –gruño abriendo su maletín.

- ¿Profesor Winchester? – Jared se burlo. – Me excita mas llamarte Dean.

- Pues para que querrían esperarme tan temprano…podían haber esperado a la tarde cuando me tocaba con ustedes… -intento enfocar su atención en los exámenes que tenia adelante.

- ¿No es obvio? – respondió Sam incorporándose un poco en su asiento.

Dean levanto su vista hacia el.

- Queríamos tenerte para nosotros solos. –comento Jared levantándose de su asiento.

Dean se estremeció al observar al menor de los Padaleckis dirigirse hacia el.

- Sabemos que lo deseas Dean. – el profesor volteo asombrado al ver a Sam de pie casi a su lado.

- Nos quieres a ambos en tu cama…¿No es así Dean? – pregunto Jared afincándose con sus dos manos en el escritorio.

- ¡Profesor Winchester! – Singer entro en la habitación de repente cortando la tensión del momento. – Oh Padaleckis… ¿Hoy no tenían clases en la tarde con Winchester?

- Si señor. –respondió Sam.

- Solo le pedíamos consejo al profe, señor. –termino Jared girándose hacia Dean y guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Qué quería? – pregunto Dean a Singer, intentando ignorar el estremecimiento que le causo Jared con su tontería.

- Ah si claro… pues me gustaría que revisaras unos exámenes, pero puedes hacerlo cuando termines con estos caballeros. – Dean se rio nerviosamente intentando no ver esas palabras desde el otro punto de vista.

- Por supuesto, de todos modos los Padaleckis ya se iban, así que puede quedarse. – le sonrió a los chicos dándoles a entender que esta vez el había ganado, pero no se esperaba que Sam le sonriera de esa forma y Jared se lamiera el dedo del medio provocativamente como lo hizo.

- Por supuesto, profesor Winchester. –dijeron al unisonó, tomando sus mochilas y saliendo del aula.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando termino con la clase de último semestre. Sus músculos protestaron cuando se sentó en la mesa viendo como los alumnos pasaban frente a su escritorio dejando sus exámenes.

- No se les olvide que para el jueves quiero el trabajo de Algebra avanzada, el que no lo traiga me asegurare de darle una lección. –exclamo con voz fuerte mirando la pantalla de su celular, leyendo un mensaje que John, su padre, le había enviado.

- ¿Qué tipo de lección Dean? Por que Sammy se esta planteando no entregar el trabajo solo para que le enseñes tu lección. –Jared arrastro las palabras, sorprendiendo a Dean quien casi se cae de la silla de ver al menor Padalecki tan cerca de el, miro a Sam quien estaba detrás de el con su típica mirada lujuriosa.

- Profesor Winchester – corrigió intentando calmar el latido de su corazón, y de paso intentar controlar su erección. – ¿No tienen mas clases?

- Podemos aplazarlas para estar con usted, profesor. –siseo sensualmente Sam sentándose en el escritorio, Jared soltó una risita.

- Pues no quiero que se salten ninguna clase para es-

- Entonces prefiere que tengamos una cita, ¿Qué le parece mañana a las 8 pm? –Sugirió Jared rodeando el escritorio y sentándose en el también, rozando el brazo de Dean con su muslo.

Sam se inclino hacia delante.

- Nos encantaría que nos diera esa lección por adelantado. –pronuncio cada silaba lentamente, sin dejar de lamerse los labios.

- Pues dudo mucho que usted necesite que le explique algebra. – Dean se levanto de golpe, haciendo reír a los gemelos.

- No tienes por que estar nervioso Dean. – se burlo Jared acorralándolo por un lado del escritorio. Dean le sonrió de vuelta y se giro encontrándose de frente con Sam.

- No vamos hacer nada que no quiera, profesor –aclaro Sam, uniendo sus manos con las de Jared al nivel de la cintura de Dean quien se estremeció al sentir el miembro duro de Jared apretarse contra su trasero.

- Te deseamos Dean… -susurro Jared a su oído. Sam se termino de apretar contra Dean, quedando este apretado entre esos dos gigantes.

- Y sabemos que usted también nos desea. –termino Sam acercándose a su otra oreja.

Ambos Padaleckis lamiéndole detrás de las orejas, Dean gimió fuertemente sintiéndose endurecer entre esos dos cuerpos calientes.

- Chicos… - murmuro sin aliento cuando sintió a ambos Padalecki separarse de el.

- Nos vemos mañana aquí de nuevo Dean. – Jared dijo adiós con la mano mientras se colgaba la mochila del hombro

- Esperamos ansiosos por su lección. – completo Sam caminando detrás de Jared.

Dean se lanzo prácticamente sobre su asiento, respirando fuertemente. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?...Espera… ¿de verdad se había dejado acorralar así por esos estúpidos gigantes?. Ni siquiera quería pensar en que haría mañana en la noche.

Eran casi las once cuando llego a su casa del bar, había tenido sexo con tres mujeres exuberantes, lo que siempre era fácil para el conseguir, pero ninguna de ellas había conseguido que la excitación se le bajara.

Lo primero que hizo fue desnudarse y tirarse en la cama, acariciando su miembro duro, pensando en las dos durezas que había sentido hoy contra el.

No le tomo más de unas cuantas sacudidas para venirse abundantemente sobre su vientre.

- Jodidos Padaleckis – murmuro antes de quedarse dormido.

Sam estaba sentado en el balcón de Padalecki's Manor, con un libro en sus piernas, vestido de algún diseñador de pies a cabezas, y su hermano comiéndole la boca mientras forcejeaba con sus Calvin Klein.

- Jared…si mama nos ve le dará otro ataque. –murmuro cuando su hermano le quito los pantalones y lo acomodo mejor en el sillón largo que había allí.

- Que se muera la vieja esa…estoy demasiado caliente para detenerme. – mordió salvajemente los pezones de Sam haciéndolo gemir.

- Mmm sabes que no me gusta que la llames asi. – reprocho abriéndose de piernas para dejar a su hermano lamerle los muslos para luego acariciar su entrada.

- Lo siento pero solo escucho lo que de verdad me importa Sammy. Como el hecho de que se que quieres que te folle duro para que te imagines que es Dean quien te lo hace. – le lamio la entrada metiendo su lengua allí.

Sam gimió mientras se sujetaba de las asas de la silla con fuerza.

- Eres una puta Jay…

Jared rio por lo bajo mientras le metía dos dedos y subía su rostro a la altura del de Sam.

- ¿Yo soy la puta? Seguro que si amor… -volvió a besar a Sam. – Pero tu eres el que siempre se deja follar.

- Eso es por que quieres que el primero sea Winchester. –aseguro aferrándose a la fuerte espalda de su hermano, Jay volvió a reir sumergiéndose de una embestida en Sam quien ahogo un grito mordiéndole el cuello.

Dean se levanto a eso de las diez. Recordando que ese día no tenia clases si no hasta el mediodía, agradeciendo al decano cuando este tuvo consideración con el y le dio el viernes casi libre.

Se levanto contento de la cama y se dio una ducha. Tardo un rato secándose antes de lanzar la toalla a la cama e ir a la cocina así todo desnudo.

Vio su celular con las luces prendidas sobre la mesa de desayuno y se acerco. Su cuerpo se tenso cuando leyó el mensaje.

"_Vamos a tu casa a las ocho, así nadie nos interrumpirá" _

Gimió cuando bajo la vista y vio su miembro erguido.

Genial, iba a pasarse todo el puto día con una erección de mierda.

Sam toco al timbre del apartamento, vestía como siempre con una camisa a cuadros rojos y azules y una camisa abajo. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico en la mano que balanceaba de un lado a otro como aburrido.

Jared por su parte llevaba lentes de motero, una camisa negra que se pegaba deliciosamente a su pecho. Estaba sexy, tal y como Sam le había dicho antes de salir de casa.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sorprendido Dean quien llevaba en las manos las llaves de su auto, el Impala.

- ¿Vas a algún lado? Dean – pregunto Jared acercándose a el y dejando un beso en la mejilla sin afeitar, aspirando el aroma a macho de Dean.

- Pensé que habías dicho que era una cita, así que pensaba que íbamos a algún sitio. – respondió el profesor tragando saliva al ver lo apuesto que estaba Jared.

Sam se rio fuertemente mientras Jared negaba con la cabeza.

- Y según tu… ¿Cómo planeabas explicarle a quien sea que nos viera si salíamos? ¿Pensabas decirle que nos ibas a follar a los dos? –ataco Sam muerto de la risa, Dean lo observo viendo lo relajado que se le veía a Sam, casi tan follable como su hermano.

- Ehhh… -Dean se quedo sin palabras, rojo de la vergüenza.

- Déjalo Sammy que lo pones nervioso. –dijo Jared abriéndose paso hacia dentro del lugar. – Wow me gusta bastante Dean.

- ¿Y que piensan hacer aquí? ¿Ver una película? – pregunto mientras dejaba pasar a Sam quien cerro la puerta detrás de el.

- ¿Tienes porno? Me gusta el porno. –hablo Sam como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

- A mi también…pero prefiero la comida. –le sonrió Jared.

- Ok…deténganse los dos –pidió alzando las manos. Los Padaleckis lo observaron, ambos intentando esconder una sonrisa. – Pienso que es mejor salir de aquí…quiero decir…

-No tienes por que estar nervioso Dean, pedimos una pizza, comemos mientras vemos una película y luego nos follas. –explico Jared abrazándolo por detrás. –Es un buen plan, mi hermano lo pensó.

- Me parece que aun no le convence Jay…

- Bien…pediré la pizza. –Jared se separo de el y tomo su celular.

Sam se acerco a Dean mientras Jared hablaba por celular, le acaricio la mejilla y se inclino hacia el, besándole suavemente en los labios, sintiendo al hombre mayor temblar.

- Dean… -murmuro contra sus labios.

Eso fue el detonante de que Dean lo agarrara fuertemente del cabello y le comiera la boca salvajemente, mordiéndole los labios, obligándolo a abrirlos para el, metiendo su legua y saboreando al gemelo mas viejo.

Jared gimió con la vista, acariciando su miembro sobre el pantalón. Decidió no quedarse atrás y acercarse mas a Dean, tomando la mano que este afincaba en la cadera de su hermano colocándola sobre su propio miembro.

- Dean… -gimió lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la mano masajearlo con fuerza y algo de inexperiencia.

Dean se separo de Sam, dejando al castaño un poco tambaleante; acercándose a un sonrojado Jared y comenzando a besarlo también.

Así estuvo Dean unos minutos, pasando de un castaño a otro, completamente relajado, fuera de si totalmente.

El timbre sonó ocasionando que Dean se separara bruscamente de los hermanos que lo habían acorralado entre esos grandes brazos que enloquecían a Dean.

- Vayan a abrir. –ordeno como si fuera su hermano mayor, aunque eso es lo que parecía. Se tiro contra el sofá viendo como Sam iba a la cocina y Jared pagaba la pizza. Sam sirvió la comida y saco unas cervezas.

Llevaron la comida y la pusieron en la mesa baja frente al sofá.

- ¿Qué pelis tienes? – Pregunto Jared encendiendo la tv. – Wow ¿Cómo alguien sobrevive con esta tv de mierda?

- ¡Hey! Cuida tu lenguaje en esta casa. – le espeto Dean quitándole el control. – Y yo decido que vamos a ver no tú.

- ¡Wow!… ¿Eres así de controlador para todo? – se burlo Jay recostándose contra el hombro de Dean. Sam hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué no comen mientras yo voy al baño? – se levanto rápidamente separándose de ellos.

- Oh vamos Dean… -gimió el castaño.

- Sabemos que estas…

- ¡NO! No saben nada ¿ok? Son solo unos estúpidos niños ricos que cuando consigan que me los folle a los dos se marcharan, Y que sepan que no pienso caer en su puto juego. Ahora coman antes de que me enfade más. - Ordeno con su típica voz de profesor.

- ¿Quién dijo que nos iremos después de que nos folles Dean? – casi escupió Sam, se le notaba el enfado en cada fibra de su ser. – ¿Crees que nos expondríamos tanto por un estúpido polvo?

Jared abrazo a su hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Esta bien Sammy, cálmate.

Dean intento ver el transfondo de todo eso; y casi se mareo cuando la realidad lo golpeo. Esos chicos no solo eran hermanos que querían que se los follara, si no que ellos…ellos también lo hacían…juntos.

Dean trago saliva al imaginarse a esos dos gigantes juntos, haciéndolo hasta quedarse vacios y satisfechos.

Y ahora entendia aun mas el hecho de que lo sedujeran juntos, los hermanos normales no harian eso ni borrachos, bueno puede que si borrachos pero ese no era el punto aquí.

Observo la mirada triste de Jared y la enfadada de Sam.

- Lo siento…no fue mi intención asustarte Sammy. – Dean se acerco a él un poco apenado y le acaricio la mejilla, viendo como el castaño mayor se relajaba. – Vamos háganme espacio. – pidio empujando a Jay quien se corrió hacaia un lado para luego recostarse de Dean de nuevo. – Hoy pasan Rocky II, asi que eso es lo que veremos.

Sam hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada, Jay por su parte comenzó a besar el cuello de Dean, quien gimió de gusto.

-Samuel controla a tu hermano. – pidió Dean tomando un pedazo de pizza, apartándose cuando vio que los hermanos se daban de manotazos. - ¡Hey! Ya quédense tranquilos y coman.

- No seas mama gallina Dean. – protesto Jay. – Después de todo es pizza.

- Ya veras mocoso… - amenazo Dean destapando su cerveza a la vez que los otros dos tomaban las suyas. - ¿Qué edad es que tienen?

- 24, Dean –respondió Jared bebiendo un poco y devorando su parte de la pizza.

- Menos mal que si no…

- Oh vamos, no me digas que si fuéramos menores de edad no nos desearías. – dijo Jared riéndose mientras se recostaba de nuevo de Dean y le acariciaba el muslo.

- Pues la verdad me preocupa mas los cuatro años de diferencia.

Sam bufo divertido.

- Y después Jay dice que yo soy el recatado mojigato.

Dean soltó una carcajada.

- Si claro, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo Jay? ¿En la luna? – se burlo el mayor.

- ¡Bah! Eso lo dices por que no lo ves… ¿Sabias que solo ve porno tradicional? – exclamo Jay haciendo muchos gestos con la mano, causando que Dean se riera un montón.


	2. Chapter 2

Alumnos Calientes, Profesor Jodido.

Autora: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-21

Warnings: Sex…básicamente un PWP con un poco de plot…No pidan continuación! A menos que quieran escribirla conmigo.

Parte Dos

Unas horas después Dean suspiraba relajado, un poco sorprendido aun por el echo de que había estado evitándolos por casi un año y medio y con solo una proposición ya lo tenían asi de relajado.

Podía sentir la respiración pausada de Sam contra su brazo. Y el cabello de Jared hacerle cosquillas en las piernas desnudas (a petición de Jared, quien le pidió que se quitara los jeans).

Parecían dos chiquillos allí dormidos plácidamente.

Pero no quería ni pensar que pasaría si los despertaba…aun no se adaptaba a la idea de follar con alguno de ellos.

Sam fue el primero en despertar, eran mas de las una de la mañana según el reloj de la sala, escuchaba la respiración de su hermano y la de Dean a quien le colgaba un pequeño hilo de saliva de la barbilla. Sam gimió antes de lamerlo.

- Sam… - Dean despertó bostezando, dejando caer sin querer su brazo sobre Jared quien despertó de golpe.

- Hmmm – gimió Jared revolviéndose.

- Nos quedamos dormidos aquí…me duele todo… -gimió Dean estirándose en el sofá.

- Es tarde… - murmuro Sam mordiéndole el cuello a Dean.

- Tengo frio… -gimió Jay tomando las manos de Dean y acariciándose el pecho con ellas.

- Dios…si piensan despertar así de ansioso todo el tiempo no se como voy a vivir… -se rio divertido levantándose del sofá. Dejando atrás a los Padaleckis con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pues a mi no me molesta levantarme contigo – dijeron al unísono los gemelos, haciendo a Dean reír mas alto.

- Pues me voy a dormir a la cama… -advirtió metiéndose por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

Los gemelos apagaron todo y se apuraron a seguir a Dean quien ya estaba debajo de las mantas, ambos se metieron allí acunando a Dean entre los dos cuerpos.

El mayor gimió cuando sintió las manos de los gemelos colarse por su camisa.

- Tengo sueño –gimió.

- Nosotros ya no. – Jared besaba a Dean en el pecho, mordiendo sus pectorales del lado derecho mientras Sam lo hacia del otro lado.

- Oh por dios… -Dean gimió alto cuando sintió como chupeteaban sus oscuros pezones los gemelos. – Oh dios eso me gusta. – gemía acariciando las cabezas castañas.

- ¿Nunca te lo habían hecho? –se burlo Jared. Dean negó con la cabeza y se rio cuando ambos comenzaron a acariciar su estomago haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello.

- No me hagan… – soltó una carcajada dejando la frase a medias.

- ¡Sammy! – reclamo Jared poniendo su voz infantil, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de Dean hacia abajo.

- ¡Quiero hacerlo! – replico el otro.

- ¡Yo también! – Jared se irguió en la cama enfrentando a su gemelo.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? – pregunto alejando a Jared que amenazaba con lanzársele a Sam quien lo miraba enfadado y con los puños apretados.

- ¡El estúpido de Sam no quiere seguir el plan! –exclamo el menor cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué plan? –pregunto con temor de saber el Winchester.

- Pues se supone que yo te la chupaba mientras el te besaba y acariciaba el pecho. –dijo Jared cruzándose de brazos.

Dean se dejo caer en el colchón, colocando sus brazos sobre su cara mientras gemía bajito.

- Son unos pervertidos de mierda… -gimió, su voz sonando ahogada por sus brazos.

Sam frunció el ceño.

- Eso no soluciona nada. – reclamo con un puchero.

- Pues no se como se supone que voy a resolverlo. –Dean se quito los brazos de la cara enfrentando a los gemelos.

Jared tironeaba del bóxer de Dean mientras Sam seguía con los brazos cruzados

- Pues eres el mayor. – hablo Jared bajándole el bóxer. Dean pudo ver como ambos gemelos se estremecían de deseo ante la vista de su miembro desnudo.

El mayor gruño de placer al sentir las manos de los gemelos acariciar su polla con esas grandes manos. Ambos castaños metieron sus manos por entre las piernas de Dean y acariciaron sus testículos.

Los gemelos se vieron a los ojos y se rieron maliciosamente, Dean se estremeció ante el gesto.

- ¿Qué están planeando? – interrogo con voz cargada de excitación.

- Si no lo hacemos uno a la vez lo haremos los dos…a la vez – fue lo que dijo Jared antes de morderle los muslos, Sam hacia lo mismo por su lado.

Asi empezaron a mordisquearle la dura piel, acercándose al vello rubio de Dean, olisqueando la delicada piel de su entrepierna, causando que el rubio se estremeciera y gruñera de vez en cuando. Dean sintió las manos de ambos enrollarse alrededor de su polla de nuevo, Dean miro hacia abajo justo para ver como los Padaleckis le sonreían antes de lamer todo el tronco de su pene.

- ¡Ahhh! – Dean se puso sobre sus codos para observar mejor la mamada que le estaban dando los gemelos. Ambos tenían el cabello sobre el rostro mientras chupeteaban el contorno de la punta de su polla.

El rubio le recogió el cabello a Jay quien lo observo con una mirada traviesa. Dean se relamió y aparto a Sam de su polla.

- Hazlo. – ordeno acariciándole la barbilla a Sam, quien veía mordiéndose los labios a su hermano. Jared gimió antes de meterse la polla de Dean hasta la base, succionando fuerte. – Tu también Sammy. – Sam asintió deseoso, su hermano se saco la polla de Dean de la boca y fue el turno de Sam de succionar.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, turnándose rápidamente, dejando la dureza de Dean totalmente ensalivada, apretando la base para que Dean no se corriera.

Sam observo a su hermano por unos instantes y Jay se recostó al lado de Dean, comenzando a besarlo, acariciando su mejilla con rastros de barba, mientras Dean volvía el beso desesperado.

El rubio bajo su mano a la polla de Jared y lo único que encontró fue una cabeza muy peluda, literalmente.

- ¿Qué coño?... – se separo de jay viendo hacia abajo. - ¡SAM! ¿Qué…? ¡Diablos!

Sam devoraba la polla de su hermano mientras masturbaba a Dean, su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás por la mano de su hermano.

- Mierda…no me acostumbro a esto… - gimió Dean volviendo a recostarse en la almohada. Era tan extraño para el que hermanos hicieran eso, estaba acostumbrado a muchas cosas como fantasmas, demonios, el mismísimo apocalipsis; pero esto era algo completamente nuevo para el, incluso recuerda aquel caso donde ese sucio hombre había tenido un hijo con su propia hija, y incluso en aquel entonces le había parecido tan mal, tan equivocado. Y ahora venia y se metia de lleno, no solo en una relación homosexual si no en una incestuosa…¿Qué coño había de malo en su vida?...tantos años buscando un puto pedazo…solo un puto pedazo de vida normal…y cuando creía que lo tenia, se metía en eso…¡que bien Dean! ¡Estas oficialmente jodido! Y por supuesto no podía faltar el ¡Vas a ir al infierno por: maricon, incentivador de relaciones incestuosas y ¡Ah! Claro, no olvides follarte a dos adolescentes!…bueno no tan adolescentes, ni siquiera parecían unos, pero ese no era el punto, el podía ser el hermano mayor de esos pervertidos, ¡Diablos! Hasta podían ser un trio de incestuosos.

Una mordida a su polla, suave por supuesto si no estaría llorando como nenita, lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Ouch! Sam…

- Pareciera que tuvieras teniendo un ataque de pánico. – comento Jay acariciándole el pecho y mordiéndole el costado.

- Y nos gustaría tenerte despierto para esto. – Sam se metió la polla de Dean en la boca, chupando fuerte antes de retirarse y tragarse la completa.

- Sam… -casi grito el profesor tensando sus piernas.

Bajo la vista cuando sintió la boca alejarse y la vio envolver la dureza de Jay, quien se estremeció. _¿Cómo seria follarse a Sam mientras Jay se la chupaba?_

- Pues pensábamos hacerlo a la inversa. – respondió Sam. – Ya sabes, Jay quiere que te lo folles primero, dado que es virgen.

Dean abrió los ojos como platos mientras escuchaba las risitas maliciosas de los Padaleckis; se había expresado en voz alta, pero eso no era lo pero de todo, si no el hecho de que ya ellos lo habían planeado todo, eso lo sorprendia mas que el hecho que Jared fuera virgen.

- Prepárame. – susurro Jay.

Sam se separo de ambos y de un empujón recostó a Jared completamente del colchón, abriéndole las piernas. Dean se sentó para observar como Sam hacia que Jared se sujetara las piernas pegadas al pecho. Observo al hermano mayor chupar las pelotas de Jared y bajar con su sinuosa lengua hacia la oscuridad de Jared quien se retorció en la cama como si fuera la niña del exorcista, Dean movió la cabeza por la comparación.

- Sam…me da vergüenza…que me pongas así. – gimió Jay totalmente rojo cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo mientras que con el otro se sujetaba las piernas.

Dean rio junto con Sam, casi soltando una ruidosa carcajada. Se acerco al castaño y le aparto el brazo besándolo, en esos besos Jared ahogaba los gemidos que le sacaban los gruesos dedos de su hermano.

- ¿Estas totalmente lleno no? – pregunto Sam subiendo para besar a Dean, quien probo el extraño pero excitante sabor de Jared.

- ¿Quieres los míos Jay? – pregunto el rubio acariciando el anillo que formaba la ya ovcupada entrada.

- Mierda si…los …quiero – sollozo el castaño, mordió su muñeca cuando sintió como Dean metía un dedo junto a los tres de su hermano. – Es demasiado… - volvió a sollozar.

- Espera a que Dean te la meta y hay si puedes llorar libremente Jay.

- ¡Eres un imbécil Sam!

- ¡Hey! Ya cálmense…creo que ya estas listo Jay… - aseguro Dean retirando su dedo. Era la primera vez que hacia esto y se había sentido bien…mientras no recordara que eran hermanos los que se follaba todo estaría bien.

Se acomodo, según el mas nervioso que Jared, entre las piernas del pequeño. Respiro hondo antes de afincar la punta de la polla contra la entrada, ambos gimieron de gusto, Dean mas alto por que Sam eligio ese momento para morderle el cuello.

Sam empujo las caderas de Dean por detrás haciendo que este se introdujera despacio dentro de su hermano, quien apretaba los ojos mientras respiraba nervioso.

El mayor de los gemelos se acerco a su hermano y comenzó a besarlo mientras lo masturbaba. Dean se introdujo hasta la mitad antes de detenerse.

- Mierda…esta muy estrecho… - siseo tomando a Jared de los tobillos.

Jared se relajo con las caricias de su hermano y Dean resbalo dentro, casuando un gemido en ambos.

- Estoy dentro Jay… - afirmo como si este no pudiera darse cuenta.

- Muévete Dean. – oredeno Sam bajando a chupar la erección de su hermano, Jared gimió agradecido sujetándose del cabecero de la cama.

Dean salio de Jared para luego volver a meterse de una estocada, tal y como le gustaba hacerlo, Jay gimió adolorido por el movimiento pero no le pidió que parara.

Dean se relamio comenzando a embestir un poco mas fuerte dentro del castaño, sintiendo toda ese calor del interior de Jared. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y saco su pene de Jared.

- Mierda! Sam! No tengo un condon y ni siquiera estoy lubricado. – exclamo indignado. Jared rodo los ojos y sam suspiro.

- Eso se soluciona. – Sam tomo la polla de dean en sus manos y la ensalivo haciendo a Dean gemir de placer. – Ya…vuélvela a meter.

- Eres… - dean grño anytes de metérsela de nuevo a Jared, penetrándolo al mismo ritmo de antes. Sacándola de vez en cuando para que Sam la lubricara con su boca.

Dean siguió penetrándolo por un rato hasta que sintió como el castaño se contraía, miro a Sam como masturbaba a su hermano mas rápido mientras succionaba mas fuerte, pudo ver como Jared gemia fuertemente mientras se corria fuerte en la boca de su hermano

Dean gimió lastimosamente corriéndose por lo estrecho que se había vuelto Jared. Sintió a sam lamiéndole el pecho y llegando hasta su boca.

- Sammy – susurro cuando sintió el sabor extraño del semen en la boca de Sammy.

Dean se vio arrastrado por ambos Padaleckis hacia la cama quienes lo besaron hasta que este se durmió.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dean despertó con un gemido, cuando sintió como su polla se veía atrapada por un cálido interior, sintiendo la piel suave contra sus caderas, abrió sus ojos, los cuales parecían estar pegados, y vio una figura frente a el, cabalgando salvajemente sobre su polla. Dean gimió mientras tomaba de la cadera del castaño.

- Jay… - gimió sintiendo como comenzaban sus caderas a darle encuentro a las caderas del mas alto.

- Sam – corrigio entre gemidos.

- Oh mierda… - Dean gimió metiéndosela mas fuerte. Ese niñato pervertido, y al parecer no era el único, vio como Jared jalaba a su hermano para que se alzara y llevaba su mano a la entrepierna de su hermano quien gimió, enterrándose mas fuerte en la polla de Dean.

El rubio sintió la semilla caliente de Sam cayendo sobre su pecho y se forzó a embestirlo mas fuerte, corriéndose fuertemente en el interior del castaño mayor. Viendo como este se mordia el labio y respiraba intentando calmarse. Vio como Jared cargo a su hermano a un lado de la cama y lo recostaba.

- Son unos cachondos… - dijo sin fuerzas Dean sintiendo como Jared se le guindaba del pecho besándole el cuello. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Tres de la mañana… - respondió un muy rojo Sam abrazándose de Dean.

- Y me has despertado para que te follara?

- Claro, no podía dormir sin sentir ese escozor rico en mi culo. – Dean gruño, sintiendo como Jard empezaba a roncarle en la oreja.

- Oye Sam… - pregunto unos minutos después.

- ¿Si?

- Arriesgan mucho por esta relaci…

- Jared y yo somos todo lo que tenemos el uno y el otro. Nos amamos como nadie en el mundo, nadie nos entiende…

- entonces por que…

- ¿Por qué tu? Porque le gustaste a Jared desde la primera vez que te vio…dijo que eras alguien en quien podíamos confiar…y Jay tiene muy buen ojo para las personas.

- Eso quiere decir que querían meterme en su rollo.

- Por que sabíamos que nos apoyarías si te tomabamos por el lado correcto. La verdad…toda la historia trágica es por mi madre…ella quedo muy marcada cuando se entero de que mi padre era homosexual, se volvió loca…y cuando descubrió que Jay lo era ella lo golpeo mucho…

- Dios… - Dean hizo una mueca de dolor y alzo el brazo pasándolo por la espalda de Jared quien gimió acomodándose mejor contra Dean.

- Yo le grite…la golpee…Dean… - sollozo Sam afincándose mas contra el cuello de Dean.

- Shhh esta bien… - Dean dejo n suave beso sobre la piel de Sam que tenia a su alcance.

- La golpee… - continou Sam. – Tome un cepillo de escoba y la golpee hasta que solto a Jay…le grite que no tocara a mi hermano nunca mas…y ella sangraba Dean…su sangre estaba por toda mi cara…y me lo lleve…lejos…corrimos lejos…y…unos días después ella me pidió perdón…nos pidió que regresáramos…pero aun así…Jay la odia…y a mi no me gusta que sienta eso…por que el tuvo el valor de decir lo que era.

Dean se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguía besando a Sam.

- No se que decir Sam, mi vida fue muy dura antes de venir aquí…pero…eso es horrible…tu madre, es tu madre al fin…quizás hiciste mal pero…protegiste algo, asi que no es tu culpa la forma en que arreglas tus prioridades, Jay puede odiarla todo lo que el quiera pero tu no lo haces por que te sientes culpable. – Sam alzo su cabeza y Dean le beso al fin los labios. – Yo también la odio y ni la conozco. – Sam sonrió triste. – Aunque…fue después de eso que ustedes empezaron a amarse cierto.

- Si…Jay me beso…y yo…sentí su dolor Dean…asi que lo vimos como que nos quitábamos el dolor a cada uno haciéndolo, claro luego se transformo en una relación.

- Me alegra que me hayan elegido, por otro lado me aterra.

- Lo se, lo siento.

- Nah…ya estoy acostumbrado a esto.

- Algún día nos contaras tu historia profesor?

- Si, Sammy. Algún día.

Fin.


End file.
